Albus Potter's Hogwarts
by FelixRavenclaw
Summary: After years of watching his family members either going to Hogwarts or reminiscing about it, Albus Potter is finally off to Hogwarts! And with him is his best friend and cousin, Rosie Weasley. Together, they encounter a new phase of life outside of home, with new people and scenarios...
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I am a huge Harry Potter fan and this is my feeble stab at writing. Unfortunately I do not own the 'Potterverse'. If you have any quibbles, please post them in the reviews and I will address them.

_- __Chapter One -_

_In which Albus and Rosie journey on the Hogwarts Express for the first time_

Albus dragged his trunk with him helped by Rosie and James. They found a compartment to themselves right at the end of the train. James left for his friends. They put their trunks away and waved to their family as the train began to move. Slowly it gathered speed and they left the station. Albus and Rosie began talking about Hogwarts, and what they'd be Sorted in. Albus was now soothed by the account of his father's Sorting. With a pang, he suddenly realised that amidst all the excitement and hurried preparations he had not given much thought to how much he'd miss his family and friends.

"Don't look so glum Al." Rosie said "We're going to have so much fun. At least you'll find out how much James has being lying to you…"

That did not cheer Albus up much because between the reminisces of the adults (" …that's how it was in _my_ day. I don't know how it'll be now.) or James' stories ("You don't believe me? Wait 'til you get to Hogwarts; then you'll see.), Albus was not sure what to expect. He and Rosie began to compare notes on all they had heard about Hogwarts and concurred that what Teddy Lupin had told them was most reliable.

"It's so cool that he can change his hair-colour whenever he wants" Albus added, "wish I could do that."

It was a bright and cheerful day outside. They were passing the lush, green countryside. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and James Potter stepped in.

"Just checking in on my little brother and sister." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Because I'm starving and I'm bored. Wish the trolley'd hurry up"

Then, without any preface James proceeded to tell them, in loving detail, how in the previous year on the train he had consumed a snot- flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean and then because of the taste he vomited on the boy sitting next to him. The boy was later Sorted into Slytherin, James said.

Then, looking at the faint disgust on their faces James smiled and added:

"Hey, you two, don't worry about your Houses so much. You'll do well in whichever House you're sorted into."

He left, soon after which a lady pulling the lunch trolley arrived.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked smiling.

Albus and Rosie put their pocket money together and bought a bit of everything, something they could never do under the watchful eyes of their parents. They ate most of it, then argued over who got to pocket which leftovers and then laid back drowsily with full stomachs. Rosie (who woke up very early that morning due to excitement) fell into a light doze. Albus felt sleepy, but did not fall asleep. He pulled out a book from his trunk (_Hogwarts: A History_) but then found that he couldn't concentrate. So he put it away and looked out of the window. He and Rosie had been best friends for as long as he could remember. They had even been together when their parents (with the best interests of their children at heart) sent them to a Muggle school to obtain basic education (how to read, grammar, maths) and other things such as how to behave in the Muggle world and what school life was like. It wasn't bad, Albus decided, but Hogwarts would be better. It was getting darker, because there were clouds on the horizon.

Rosie woke up half an hour later. By now, they were too excited to be nervous. Albus sent Rosie out of their compartment while he changed into his new Hogwarts robes. It had begun to rain. Eventually it became so dark that it was almost pitch-black outside. The train began to slow down. A voice called out "We are approaching Hogwarts. Please do not carry your luggage with you. It will be sent to you later."

The train stopped. A mass of black-robed students poured out of the train. A gruff, familiar voice called "Firs' years, firs' years, this way, this way." They found Hagrid by the lake with some boats. Eventually some twenty-five others gathered there. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid called out. Albus and Rosie clambered into one boat with another girl and boy. Rosie had the oars.

"All righ' off we go!" Hagrid cried. They were off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two

_-Chapter Two-_

_(In which Albus and Rosie get Sorted and attend their first Feast)_

It was raining heavily as Albus caught his first ever view of Hogwarts. Despite the heavy rain, he could see quite clearly the outline of the castle with its many towers and turrets and lights glowing like stars form some windows. It was an impressive, proud and ancient structure but it seemed homely and welcoming. It was also getting bigger as they approached it. Occasionally there would be dim lightning followed shortly by a distant rumble of thunder. Hagrid then led them into an underground harbour. From there they went on foot but it was too dark to see. Albus felt something tickling his leg and he stumbled once or twice.

Abruptly, they stopped and a huge pair of doors stood open. They entered a brightly-lit Hall so huge it could easily accommodate a small house. To their right was a marble staircase leading to the floors above and in front of them was another pair of doors. In front of it was an elderly, stern, strict-looking witch. This was Professor McGonagall, who despite being Headmistress continued her custom of welcoming the newcomers and conducting the Sorting Ceremony.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she said briskly "Before you join the Feast you will be Sorted into your Houses. You will attend classes; share a common room and dormitories with the members of your Houses. Good deeds will be rewarded with points for your House, while misbehaviour will result in deduction of points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Championship. Now, when I call for you, you will walk in a single file into the Hall." Surveying the huddle of small figures trembling because of cold and nerves, she smiled and said a little less briskly: "I am sure that each one of you will be a credit to your House." She then left for the Hall.

Albus was wondering where Hagrid went when a boy with brown hair and a good-natured face came up to him. Albus realised that the boy was holding a toad.

"I'm really sorry," said the boy "my toad was trying to get up your leg back then. I'm Lesley, by the way, Lesley Harper."

"Oh, it's O.K." Albus said, trying to sound friendly because his heart was beating so fast it was almost like a vibration. "What's your toad's name?"

Before Lesley could reply however, Professor McGonagall reappeared and gestured for them to enter. Everyone stumbled to form a single file and walked into the Great Hall.

It was a large hall, illuminated by thousands of floating candles and by torches along the walls. The ceiling indeed looked like the sky outside. In fact it looked as though there was no ceiling. There were four long tables (one for each House) where the students were seated. As Albus walked, he spotted his cousins from all Houses. There was Victoire Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter) and Molly Weasley (Percy's) from the Ravenclaw table; Dominique (Bill and Fleur's) from the Hufflepuff table; and James and Fred Weasley (George and Angelina's) from the Gryffindor table. It was, Albus reflected, even more embarrassing with nearly half the family present (Albus was very shy), but as they walked, Rosie smiled and waved back, though she smiled nervously and her hands were shaking.

In front there was the High Table for the teachers. Professor McGonagall's chair (in the centre) was empty. It was not the magnificent chair that Professor Dumbledore had used, because Professor McGonagall believed that no one could ever replace him. Her chair was like all the teachers'. In front of the High Table was a three-legged stool with an ancient, wizard's Hat placed on it._ The Sorting Hat, _Albus thought. They stopped walking. Professor McGonagall stood by the stool with a large scroll in hand. There was deafening silence in the Hall. The brim of the Hat opened and it sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_This school in which we learn_

_You stand all here today for_

_Your strength I do discern_

_I'll look into your mind_

_Tell you where you belong_

_Show you where you're weak_

_And places where you're strong_

_Maybe you're a Gryffindor_

_Valiant, noble, brave._

_Those Gryffindors will fight_

_Till they reach their grave._

_Maybe you're a Slytherin_

_And want to be the best._

_You'll make friends undertake many_

_Tasks at your behest._

_Maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_And wisdom is your treasure._

_The world for you is a book_

_And to read it is a pleasure._

_Maybe you're a Hufflepuff_

_Steady and accepting toil_

_Hufflepuffs would do their work_

_Where others would recoil._

_Don't be afraid! Put me on_

_And tell me all you know_

_I'll run it through my clever brain_

_And tell you where to go._

Applause rang through the Hall. Then professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll.

"When I call out your name," she said "you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Hat on your head and after that you may go to your House Table."

She read the first name off the scroll

"Abbot Maria" A small, pig-tailed girl stepped forward, looking ready to vomit. She sat on the stool and there hat covered her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat cried. The Ravenclaw table applauded she went off to join them.

So it went on, Albus feeling more and more nervous. Soon Professor McGonagall passed the G's, the H's…K's, the L's until finally-

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius stepped up, expressionless. _Why do they even bother_, Albus thought, _it's obviously going to be Slyth-_

"GRYFFINDOR" The Hat bellowed. There was scattered applause from the Gryffindor table, murmurs rolling about the Hall and even some of the staff looked mildly surprised. Scorpius settled himself at the Gryfindor table with no one welcoming or congratulating him. Albus wondered whether the Hat had made a mistake and was wondering whether he could be put into Slytherin. He would have muttered something to Rosie, but had the feeling that if he did, he would be sick. Next to him, Rosie was thinking almost exactly the same thing. Then-

"Potter, Albus"

Albus heard whispers such as "Potter, did she say?" and "Not _Harry's_ son?" and caught a glimpse of a couple of people standing up to get a look at him before the Hat slipped over his eyes.

"Well, well, well" said a small, quiet voice in his ear, "what have we here? Like father, like son, I see…not bad at all. But there's very little I can do since you already seem to have made up your mind. You're going to GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheering as Albus half-ran to the table. There was space next to Scorpius, who was looking at him expectantly. Not wanting to appear rude, Albus took his seat there. Opposite him was James.

"Shame," James said, grinning, "You won't be disowned now. I was looking for at least half the inheritance." All the same, he looked pleased.

"Shut up" Albus snapped.

But at that moment Rosie's name was called. She was gutsy (to the point of recklessness) and also clever, so there was a chance of here being put in Ravenclaw. Albus fervently hoped she was in Gryffindor. He was sure he'd feel dreadfully lonely without her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried. Albus joined in the cheering and dragged Rosie down to sit next to him.

The Sorting had ended with "Weatherby, Edgar" being Sorted in Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall returned to the Head's seat.

"Before we begin the feast," she said to the Hall " I would like to introduce a new member to our staff. Professor Electra Wallaby will be replacing Professor Milton Frost as our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. ."

Professor Wallaby stood up and there was polite applause for her, but everyone was starving and wanted the feast to begin. As if she heard their thoughts, Professor McGonagall smiled slightly.

"Let the feast begin." she said.


	3. Chapter Three

_-__Chapter__ Three-_

_(In which we overhear the conversation at the Gryffindor Table)_

Only when the food appeared on the table did Albus realise how hungry he was. And what food it was! Everything that Albus liked to eat managed to be present on the table. So enthralled by the food was he, that he didn't talk much to his new housemates. He was not alone; Scorpius also did not seem keen to join in conversation, nor did the others engage him in talk.

Rosie was arguing with James through a huge mouthful of steak.

"No. The Hat did not make a mistake. And if I was really a Squib, then I'd not be sitting here. So shut up."

Lesley Harper was talking to Constance Wheldon, another first-year Gryffindor about lessons.

"I bet you anything, I'm bottom of the class. And this place is so big that I doubt I'll even find the classes on time." Lesley said earnestly, "McGonagall's not teaching anymore, though, is she?" he added nervously.

Constance replied that she didn't know.

James turned to Scorpius.

"How come you're in Gryffindor , then? Your daddy's going to be fuming isn't he?" James sniggered.

"Don't mind him," Albus said in an undertone, to Scorpius, "He's always saying things like that to all of us."

Scorpius grunted moodily. Clearly, he was worried about what his family would say.

Once Albus was full to bursting, the plates wiped themselves clean and were replaced with the pudding. All flavours of ice-cream, chocolate gateau and other delicacies with the most delicious aroma.

They were now talking about families.

"My family are all Muggles, I had absolutely no idea I was magic until I got my letter," Lesley was saying.

"My parents are magic, but _they're_ parents are Muggles" Constance told everone, "So, I'm pretty much familiar with both wizards and Muggles."

But everyone was apprehensive about classes.

Once all the plates were adoringly licked clean, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Now that you have stuffed yourselves to the brim," she said a little dryly, "It is time for bed. Prefects, if you will…" she looked inquiringly at the students.

The elephantine sound of hundreds of students scraping their chairs was heard in the Hall, as a hard-faced Gryffindor girl called along their table, "First years, this way please! Follow me"

Albus, got up and nearly fell over, he was so drowsy. Rosie walked next to him. Scorpius walked warily behind. Lesley, turned to him,

"Oh come on! You're one of us now! No point in hiding it." And he dragged Scorpius to walk with them. Scorpius smiled reluctantly.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

They followed the Prefect girl up the marble staircase. Albus noticed that the coats of armour were moving slightly and the thought of them moving in the castle at night did not inspire much fear in him.

"Be careful of Peeves" the Prefect was saying, "Stay out of his way, and you'll be alright. Oh and also, don't get on Filch's, sorry _Mr. _Filch's " she added disdainfully "wrong side. And don't kick Mrs Norris either, however tempting it may seem"

They had now come to a long corridor at the end of which was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked as they approached.

"Myxomatosis" the Prefect replied. The portrait swung forward revealing a circular hole in the wall. They ambled through sleepily and entered a round, cosy room, with several squashy armchairs, tables and a fireplace in which a fire was crackling cheerfully.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," the Prefect said. "You will spend your free time here. Up the spiral staircase you will find the dormitories. Boys to the right and girls to the left. You will find that your belongings have already been brought up. Good luck for your classes" she added. Some people murmured thanks and then they found their way up the Gryffindor tower spiral staircase.

The boys' dormitory was a circular room with four four-poster beds. They had scarlet and gold hangings. Their trunks were near their beds. No one said anything while changing into their pyjamas. Albus lay down on his bed. For the first time, he felt a little homesick and missed his family. However, he was so drowsy that he fell asleep within five minutes. He woke up in the middle of the night extremely drowsy and thought he heard a snuffling noise. He went back to sleep again and almost forgot about it in the morning.


	4. Chapter Four

_-Chapter Four__-_

_(In which Albus does lots of things but importantly makes a new friend.)_

The next morning, Albus woke up and found that the dormitory was empty but for himself and Scorpius. There were dark shadow under his eyes and his eyes were red. He'd been crying. Albus was almost certain that this was because he was afraid about what his family, especially his father might say. How odd, Albus thought, that such a seemingly small thing like school Houses could destroy family bonds. He felt very sorry for Scorpius, who was now putting on his socks.

"Tough night, then, mate?" he asked Scorpius.

"You have no idea" Scorpius said darkly.

Aside from the shadows under his eyes, he looked quite cool and confident, as though nothing could possibly be important enough to bother him.

"Did your Dad say anything about Houses before you left?" Albus asked curiously.

Scorpius looked slightly taken aback at such a direct question, but then replied slowly, choosing words carefully," No, he said that he would be proud of me regardless of which House I went to...but I always thought I'd be a Slytherin. This came as a bit of a shock."

"That's OK, really. I won't deny that it's a surprise but, you can't change Houses. Anyway, we'd better be off for breakfast. We'll be late." Albus said. Let Uncle Ron kill him for befriending a Malfoy. Albus knew he was doing the right thing.

Rosie had probably already gone down for breakfast. She would sooner eat Doxy droppings than be late for lessons.  
As they walked, Albus was lost in thought. First of all, what Scorpius had said about his father did not tally with what he had heard about him. He would have to talk to Uncle Ron about that, he thought dryly. And he remembered how his father had told him, just before leaving, that the Hat takes personal choice into account. So it couldn't have been that big a shock for Scorpius...

"Um, by the way, er, Albus, " Scorpius said hesitantly," er, thanks for, know..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, no, don't mention it, mate." Albus said quickly.

They retraced their steps of last night and entered the Great Hall quickly enough. Albus noticed that as they walked in the corridors, he was attracting a lot of glances and the occasional muttering. This continued in the Hall as well. Albus glanced at the ceiling. It was mostly clear with a few clouds; it looked promising. Rosie looked up, her reddish-brown hair all over her face.

"You're late. Both of you." She added, looking at Scorpius. "We've already got our timetables. I took two for you." She handed one each to Albus and Scorpius. "We've got Transfiguration first – I'm quite excited. Eat quickly or we'll be late"

"Where's the post?" Scorpius asked, helping himself to some bacon.

"Already came. Like I said, both of you are really late." Rosie replied.

Soon enough, they finished and left the Hall for their first ever lesson in Hogwarts.

"Er, Rosie?" Albus asked hesitantly, "How do we get there?"

"Don't worry Al, I asked Hyacinth. She's the Prefect" she added looking Albus and Scorpius's blank expressions.

Led by Rosie, they reached their Transfiguration classroom. All of their classmates were already present. They occupied the only free seats, which happened to be right at the front.

The doors opened again and a young woman entered. She had brown hair, with some streaks of purple, her eyes were golden like honey and she was freckled and looked friendly. She was not what Albus had expected for a Transfiguration teacher – he had been expecting someone old and crusty.

"Good morning class. I'm Honoria Clio. I am your Transfiguration teacher and also, head of Gryffindor House. I know that some of you, well all of you," she said smiling, "are worried about Transfiguration. Now, I admit it's not easy, but then how else would you be able to Transfigure your dinner if your mum made something you didn't like? Anyway, I'm here to help you learn how to do that and to make it simpler for you. All of you have _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch? Good, now turn to page five and you will find…"

They spent most of the lesson reading and understanding the basic principles involved in Transfiguration. Then they had to turn a pin into a matchstick. No one managed to get very far except Rosie and Scorpius who had made it wooden. Professor Clio was pleased with them.

As the week progressed, Albus learnt plenty, both in and outside class. He now knew that his class consisted of nine people: Himself, Scorpius, Lesley and a boy called Hector Wang and Rosie, Constance Wheldon, Nora Cygnus, Agnes Langley and Irina Rosenquartz.

They were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they were disappointed. Professor Wallaby told them that it was too early for them to start practical magic and that they needed to be familiar with the theory of practicing magic. Also, she told them, that in some cases spellwork may not be enough and that they needed to prepare themselves for all kinds of situations. The same was true of Charms which was still being taught by Filius Flitwick.

They had Herbology which was taught by Albus and Rosie's family friend Neville Longbottom, and they found it odd to call him 'Professor Longbottom', but he treated them just like everybody else and he treated all the students as if he'd known them for ages. Thus, even though Albus was not sure he liked Herbology very much, he still looked forward to the lessons. They also had to study the night sky and learn the names of the planets and the stars and their constellations on Wednesday night in Astronomy.

Also, Scorpius Malfoy became their friend. He went to classes with Albus and Rosie, he sat with them and ate, and they all got along rather well.

On Thrusday morning, when the post arrived, a barn owl landed in front of Scorpius. Scorpius untied the letter from the owl and read it. After he finished he passes it without a word to Albus and Rosie, smiling.

_Dear Scorpius _(it said)

_Gryffindor! Well done! We are very proud of you! Even Grandpa Lucius, Every house produces its own outstanding witches and wizards and you are a very gifted one, Scorpius. It doesn't matter to us, which House you go to. We are your parents and know what you are like and what you're capable of. I hope you're making friends and learning lots. Enjoy yourself and don't get into trouble._

_With love,_

_Mum and Dad._

" Well, I'd better reply, where's my bag gone?" said Scorpius happily, reaching for the quill and parchment in his bag "And how come you two haven't got any letters yet?"

"Dunno, I guess we'll get them tomorrow?"

"Don't forget we have the afternoon off tomorrow," Albus reminded the other two. "we've to go and visit Hagrid."

"Can I come?" Scorpius asked.

"'Couse you can" Rosie replied, "Come on, we've got Potions next."

Albus groaned inwardly. He wasn't sure he'd be good at Potions and he remembered that the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn would probably have high expectations. He followed Scorpius, now talking animatedly to Rosie, out of the Hall, into the dungeons.


End file.
